supermariofanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
Plumbing Service Inspection Week/7 Explorers and 2 Babies transcript
Prologue: Opening Theme Song Intro Mario (cartoon head): "Hello, it's a me, Mario, please a sit a back and enjoy The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show." Mario Bros. Theme Music Plays In Background It's the Mario brothers and plumbin's their game they're not like the others who think they're so lame if your faucet's in trouble ' '' 'you can call them on the double' '' '''''they're faster than the others you'll be hooked on the brothers '' ''uh h-hooked on the brothers gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme yo you're in for a treat '' ''so hang on to your seat get ready for a journey and remarkable feats you'll meet Bowser, the Goombas, Peach, Daisy and the others'' ' 'hangin' with the plumbers ''' ''you'll be hooked on the brothers '' '''''to the brink uh, uh I say a h-h-h-h-H-hooked on the brothers. the brothers the brothers Scene 1: Mario Bros. Plumbing Headquarters The camera zooms in on inside the building where Mario and Luigi are checking every single faucet to make sure there are no drips in them. Mario (live action version): "Well, Luigi, that's about every single faucet we've checked, not 1 single drip to fix." Luigi (live action version): "No kiddin', Mario, I'm pretty sure the faucets in the kitchen and in the wash rooms are just as fine as they can be." Ringing Mario (live action version): "Now who can that be at our door step?" Mario (live action version) walks around over to the front door, and he opens it to reveal Toby, the boss of the Plumbing State Headquarters standing right outside. Mario (live action version): "Oh, hi there, who might you be?" Toby: "I'm Toby, the boss of the Plumbin' State Headquarters, I understand that you guys have a major problem with your shower tub in the upstairs wash room." Luigi (live action version): "Very well, come inside, please." Toby comes inside the building.......... Mario (live action version): "The upstairs wash room is right this way, please follow us, and we'll show you where it is." Mario and Luigi (live action version) lead Joseph to the upstairs wash room.......... Toby: "Thanks for showin' me where it is, Mario, and you too, Luigi, now I can finally get to work on that shower tub." Mario (live action version): "No problem, you can always count on us when you need help with anything else." Toby goes inside the upstairs wash room, and gets working on the shower tub. Luigi (live action version): "I sure hope he doesn't take too long to fix that shower tub." Fade to a black screen........... Mario (live action version) (off screen): "Don't go away, The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show will be right back, right after this commercial break." Commercial Break Luigi (live action version) (off screen): "And now, back to The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show." The Super Mario Bros. cartoon episode: 4 Explorers and 2 Babies Gimme yo, yo It's the Mario Bros., and plumbin's their game found the secret warp zone while workin' on the drain lend the princess a hand in the Mushroom Kingdom join the action with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the bros. Nooooooooow... Bowser and his minions are up to misbehavin' they kidnapped the princess; Mushroom Kingdom needs savin' abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers they can't help but be hooked on the bros. '' ''Uh! Scene 1: The Mushroom Kingdom Mario (cartoon version): Narrating Our story begins right a here on our journey through the Mushroom Kingdom, me, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Peach and Donkey Kong were all taking a nice long a walk around the fields, 'til something unexpected happened. Luigi (cartoon version): "Oh no, you guys, the trail, it's a closed." Peach (cartoon version): "Good thing, 'cause this is the end of the trail mix." Toad (cartoon version): "Last 1 down to the Fountain of Youth is a cheese and meatball sub!" Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Fountain of youth?" Yoshi (cartoon version): "Cheese and meatball sub?" Mario (cartoon version): "If they got a good food down a there, let's a go and a follow them!" Mario (cartoon version) runs over to the sliding board and goes down it, followed by Luigi, Princess, and Toad (cartoon versions). Meanwhile, the 3 elderly men come down at the bottom of the slide and land right next to the Fountain of Youth. Elderly Man Number 1 (cartoon version): "1 more sip of ice cold water from that fountain and we'll all be in our 20s again." Bowser (cartoon version): "Not so fast, you'll be 20 inches tall when I turn The Fountain of Youth up to full power, you old men, Evilly then you'll work for me." Bowser (cartoon version) turns the valve and positions the dial to the baby setting, and just as a result, the water begins pouring right into the fountain at a faster rate. The elderly men (cartoon versions) jump right into the fountain and cheer just as they splash 1 another. Suddenly, they shrink right down to baby versions of themselves and whimper in fear just as they climb right outta the fountain. Babies (cartoon versions): Language Bowser (cartoon version) walks around over to the babies (cartoon versions) and picks them up. Bowser (cartoon version): "It's Bowser the baby-sitter to all of you." Baby Number 1 (cartoon version) pulls right on Bowser's snout. Bowser (cartoon version): "YOWCH!" Bowser (cartoon version): "Koopas, Goombas, Para-Troopas, catch those sniveling toddlers!" Several Koopas, Goombas and Para-Troopas (cartoon versions) come outside the castle, and the babies (cartoon versions) go right past Mario and pals, and 1 of the Koopas is dropped, releasing a giant butterfly net that catches baby Number 1 (cartoon version). A Goomba releases another giant butterfly net that catches babies Number 2 and Number 3 (cartoon versions). Luigi (cartoon version): "Holy ravioli, Bowser's capturing all of those young a kids!" Mario (cartoon version): "They're not young a kids, they're a those elderly people who turned a very young ages!" Bowser (cartoon version): Evilly "Now all of you little tykes will do all of my chores while I go play outside." Bowser (cartoon version) enters the castle........... Toad (cartoon version): "So that's what Bowser's been up to lately!" Peach (cartoon version): "Oh that no good king size Koopa fiend!" The 6 pals look right through the window and see a nursery. Inside, Bowser's evil minions (cartoon versions) are riding on wheeled rocking horses in the shape of Ostros, and various babies (cartoon versions) are hauling logs and sacks around. 1 of the babies (cartoon version) is tethered by a chain to a wheel on the ceiling, which restrains him from running away. Toad (cartoon version): "What a terrible situation!" Mario (cartoon version): "We must a rescue them!" Yoshi (cartoon version) trips over, which knocks the others right over. Yoshi (cartoon version): "Whoops, sorry about that." Just as they fall right over, they knock over a great big wall made of letter blocks. Bowser (cartoon version) spots them.) Bowser (cartoon version): "Huh, what? it's those crazy plumbers, that humanoid mushroom, that light green dinosaur, that dark brown gorilla with the red tie and that pesky princess standing in my way." (Bowser (cartoon version) gets right into his Koopa Car and goes after the 6 pals.) Bowser (cartoon version): "Go get them!" (Mario (cartoon version) throws a letter block at Bowser (cartoon version) and runs off with the others.) Luigi (cartoon version): Let's a go and get outta here!" (Mario and Luigi (cartoon versions) trip over a blue brick in the ground and land right in the fountain.) Mario (cartoon version): "Get a me outta here!" Luigi (cartoon version): "We can't a find a way to climb out!" (Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (cartoon versions) pull Mario and Luigi (cartoon versions) outta the fountain. The Super Mario Bros. shrink down to the Baby Mario Bros. and the other 7 pals are deeply shocked and surprised.) Peach (cartoon version): "Mario, Luigi," Daisy: "speak to us!" Baby Mario (cartoon version): "Babies like a water." Bowser (cartoon version): "Now I got you where I want you, you pint-sized brats." (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (cartoon versions) pull out their plungers and throw them right at Bowser's face. Bowser (cartoon version) pulls it off.) Bowser (cartoon version): "Hey, show some proper respect for us grownups here!" Toad (cartoon version): "Let's move, gang!" Donkey Kong (cartoon version) picks up the Baby Mario Bros. and they run off. Bowser (cartoon version): "Minions, it's time to attack them." Peach (cartoon version): "Look out for the Albatoss!" The Albatoss (cartoon version) swoops right down at the entire gang, but they duck and it misses them eventually. Yoshi (cartoon version): "This doesn't seem like a real good time for bird watching you know!" Bowser (cartoon version): Use the giant butterfly net, you bird brain!" A Koopa (cartoon version) releases another giant butterfly net right in front of the entire gang. Donkey Kong trips over on the giant butterfly net, and the Baby Mario Bros. go flying outta his arms. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Oh no, Yoshi!" Baby Luigi (cartoon version): "Goo goo ga wee!" Yoshi (cartoon version): "Woah!" Yoshi (cartoon version) catches the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) and places them on his back, but he trips over, then gets back up and keeps running around. Yoshi (cartoon version): "Be very careful, Donkey Kong, they're not a sack of potatoes, you know." Baby Mario (cartoon version): "Let's a go, let's a go bouncy, Donkey Kong!" Bowser (cartoon version): "Stop, or I'll tell on you, I've been hanging around those young kids too long!" A giant butterfly net lands right on Bowser (cartoon version. Bowser (cartoon version): "Net them, you nincompoop, not me!" The entire gang arrives in a playground. Peach (cartoon version): "Hurry, everybody, onto the teeter totters!" A Para-Troopa (cartoon version) on a rocking Ostro tries to poke Toad (cartoon version) with a giant safety pin. and Toad (cartoon version) trips over a roller skate and lands right on the teeter totters, which Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Toad (cartoon versions) are on, which sends them flying for a very short time. Baby Luigi (cartoon version): "Wee!" Baby Mario (cartoon version): "Yahoo!" Baby, Mario, Baby Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Toad (cartoon versions) land safely on the ground. Baby Mario (cartoon version): "Ooh, fun, more a bouncy, more a bouncy!" Donkey Kong (cartoon version) runs over to the others and dodges some nets. He then grabs a rope and swings over to them. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Let's go, you guys, we'll hide 'til darkness, then come back and release those prisoners!" Toad (cartoon version): "But in the meantime, we've got ourselves 2 babies to take extra care of!" They all run off. Later, they're all pushing the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) on 2 baby swings. Peach (cartoon version): "Well, I do know about blue jays, puppies and kittens, but I don't know anything about pint-sized kids." Yoshi (cartoon version): "You guys, what's there to know? if they get hungry, we feed them, if they get dirty, we wash them." The Baby Mario Bros. fly off the baby swings....... Toad (cartoon version): "And what about if they get lost?" 4 Screaming In Alarm Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "There they are!" Donkey Kong (cartoon version) begin climbing the maple tree........ Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "I'll save them!" The Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) are near some bluebirds. Baby Mario (cartoon version): "Chirpy, chirpy, chirpy." Donkey Kong (cartoon version) gets right onto the maple tree branch. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Here, Baby Mario Bros., I've got a real big surprise for both of you." The maple tree branch breaks off........ Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "But that's not it!" Just as they fall right over, the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) land right on the lower maple tree branch, and Donkey Kong lands right into a pile of Autumn leaves. Peach (cartoon version): "Donkey Kong, what are you doing down here?" Daisy (cartoon version): "the Baby Mario Bros. went that way!" The Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon version) who are now holding the twigs, laugh just as they fall right down from the maple tree branch, and right down a canyon with water at the bottom. Yoshi (cartoon version): "Holy toledo, our baby Mario Bros. are in real big trouble!" The Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon version) get caught on the maple tree branch growing outta the wall of the canyon. Baby Luigi (cartoon version): Bouncy bouncy bouncy! MDonkey Kong (cartoon version): "Whoa!" Peach (cartoon version): "Now what do we do?" Yoshi (cartoon version): "This looks like a job for Sky Yoshi, and his wonderful wings, faster than a speeding Bullet BIll, more powerful than an electric train track, here I come, Baby Mario Bros.!" Yoshi (cartoon version) pulls some branches off the maple tree tree, the leaves of which are thick and all pressed together like magnets. Yoshi (cartoon version) hangs right onto the branches, and Toad (cartoon version) pushes him right off of the canyon. Yoshi flies right down to the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions). Yoshi (cartoon version): "Are you going my way?" Yoshi (cartoon version) grabs the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon version) right off the maple tree branch just as he flies right past it. Baby Mario (cartoon version) tickles him and giggles in delight. Yoshi (cartoon version) begins laughing. Yoshi (cartoon version): "Cut it out, Baby Mario, I'm very *laugh* ticklish!" *laugh* Yoshi's wings disappear, but the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) hang on to him. Yoshi (cartoon version) falls right into a mud pit, while the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) land right next to him. Baby Mario (cartoon version): "Yoshi play a mud a pie, we play a too!" The Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) jump right into the mud and hug Yoshi (cartoon version). Baby Luigi (cartoon version): "We like a you, Yoshi, you a fun and exciting!" Later, Yoshi (cartoon version) is washing himself off in the waterfall, while the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) are sitting right on a river raft right next to Peach (cartoon version) and Daisy (cartoon version), who's holding the maple tree twigs. Peach (cartoon version): "Baby-sitting isn't horsing around," Daisy (cartoon version): "you need to let the little tykes know who's in charge, right after a nice bathy-wathy, we'll take a nice long nappy-wappy, and..". The Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) are sticking their feet in the water, and Peach (cartoon version) and Daisy (cartoon version) gently pushes them right onto the center of the river raft. Peach (cartoon version): "No, no, no, no, no," Daisy (cartoon version): "you 2 need to stay on the rafty-wafty." The Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) grab the maple tree twigs from Peach's hands. The minute Peach (cartoon version) turns her back, the Baby Mario Bros. blow on the maple tree twigs, which spin like pinwheels and ride away on the river raft. Peach (cartoon version): "Help me, Donkey Kong, Toad, Yoshi!" The 3 of them run up to Peach (cartoon version). Toad (cartoon version): "Oh my goodness gracious, Peach, guys, look over there!" Trouters (cartoon version) are munching on the river raft. The Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon version) laugh, pull 1 of the Trouters out of the water, and throws it right over to the 7 explorers. The 7 explorers jump right up and grab another maple tree branch, but the Trouter (cartoon version) chews through the trunk, causing the maple tree to fall ight into the water. Peach (cartoon version) and Daisy (cartoon version) are now standing on the great big rock. Peach (cartoon version): "Hey, you guys, Daisy (cartoon version): "wait for us!" Peach (cartoon version) jumps right across some rocks onto the maple tree, which is floating down the river bank. Peach (cartoon version): "Look, the Baby Mario Bros. are floating away!" Yoshi (cartoon version): "Oh my goodness gracious!" Toad (cartoon version): "Not for long," Toadette: "look!" Toad and Yoshi (cartoon versions) pull out oars and use them to catch up to the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon version), whose river raft is still being eaten away by Trouters (cartoon versions). Baby Mario (cartoon version): "Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong, let's a see the fishies play!" Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Hurry, you guys, before the Trouters get them!" The 7 explorers throw their lassos at the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) and finally catch them. Yoshi (cartoon version): "There's not much in this baby-sitting business." Peach (cartoon version): "Well, there will be, Daisy (cartoon version): "if we can get them to take their naps." It's now evening time, and the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon version) are both lying down in a light blue hammock. The 7 explorers are gently rocking them back and forth. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): Hush, Baby Mario Bros., don't you cry, I'm gonna buy you a banana cream pie, and if that banana cream pie gets ate, Yoshi will buy you a banana shake. All 7 explorers: "Shh.........." The 7 explorers are about to turn their backs on the Baby Mario Bros. (cartoon versions), but they bump right into 1 another. Baby Mario Bros (cartoon versions).: And Wailing The 7 explorers go back to rocking the light blue hammock. Mario Bros. (cartoon versions) Continue Crying And Wailing Yoshi (cartoon verison): "Please stop crying, Baby Mario Bros." Yoshi (cartoon version): "Look, Baby Mario Bros., I've got some lovely fireflies for both of you." Baby Luigi (cartoon version): "Lovely, lovely." Yoshi (cartoon version): "That oughta keep you calm and silent." Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "I'm bored with baby-sitting." Yoshi (cartoon version): "Oh come on, the Mario Bros. aren't so bad, look at them." They all look at the hammock, which is now empty. Toad (cartoon version): "Oh my word, Toadette: "they disappeared!" Peach (cartoon version): "They must be following the fireflies!" The fireflies fly right towards Bowser's castle. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "And they're headed right for Bowser's castle, let's go!" The 7 explorers head to Bowser's castle. The Baby Mario Bros. are already there and crawling around the fountain, trying to catch the fireflies. Baby Mario (cartoon version): "Lovely, lovely, babies want a you." Daisy (cartoon version): "There they are!" Peach (cartoon version): "Oh my word, they're gonna fall right in there!" Toad runs over to the Baby Mario Bros. and grabs them. Toad (cartoon version): "You get any younger, Mario Bros., and you 2 will disappear!" They notice that the dial for the Fountain of Youth is missing. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Bowser took the control dial away!" Peach (cartoon version): "Now we'll never get the Mario Bros. back to their original ages!" Yoshi (cartoon version): "Sure we can, we just need to reverse the flow of the waterfall." Peach walks right up to the castle and opens a door to a room full of red, blue and green pipes. Later, the 4 explorers are next to the fountain, putting the pipes together as always. Bowser (cartoon version) (off screen): "You'll never get away with it, you knuckleheads!" Bowser rides outta his castle on a rocking Ostro. Peach (cartoon version): "Give me true power," Daisy: "just as fast as you can!" The 4 explorers do their little routine and pick up an X-shaped pipe. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Good thing we used the extra pipe for this Koopa catcher, right, Yoshi?" Bowser rides into the red pipe, and the 4 explorers toss him right into mid-air.) Bowser (cartoon version): "I'll fix you good!" Bowser lands right in the fountain of youth and jumps out as Baby Bowser. Baby Bowser (cartoon version): "Huh, what? I'ww be wight back to get you, when I gwow up!" Baby Bowser walks away. Donkey Kong sticks the X-shaped pipe right into where the dial went. Just as a result, the water is now flowing in reverse. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "That oughta do it." Toad (cartoon version): The water's goin' backwards! Yoshi (cartoon version): "That's right, now it's the Fountain of Aging." The babies run right outta Bowser's castle and jump right into the Fountain of Aging. Peach and Daisy place the Baby Mario Bros. right into the Fountain of Aging. The babies return to their right ages. Mario: "Yahoo, I'm a me again." Grown Man Number 1: "So are we, look, we're grownups again too, we can stay up 'til 10:39 PM, yahoo!" Later, Mario, Luigi and company are riding off on rocking Ostros. Mario: "If you guys ever give up exploring, you'd sure make a great a baby-sitters." Donkey Kong: "Mario, Luigi, the only sitting I want to do is down to a big plate of banana cream pie." Fade to another black screen...... Scene 2: Back at the Plumbers' Headquarters Toby: "Well, Mario Bros., my work here is complete, now it's time for a lunch break." Mario (live action version): "Well, you said it, Toby," Luigi (live action version): "there's rigatoni on the table over there." Meanwhile at the lunch table, Mario, Luigi and Joseph are sitting, eating and relaxing. Toby: "Mario, Luigi and I are just gonna sit right back eatin' our lunch, while we view this super excitin' scene from The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure Series." ''The Legend of Zelda'': The Adventure Series trailer: Inside the Great Deku Tree Great Deku Tree (narrating): In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, long ago have I served as the guardian spirit, I am known as the Great Deku Tree, Young Link's still asleep in his treehouse. Great Deku Tree (still narrating): the young kids of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me, every single Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy partner, however, there's only 1 young boy who doesn't have a guardian fairy partner. Young Link's dream sequence includes a rainstorm in Hyrule Field and a young princess and Sheikah woman riding around on a white horse followed by an evil man on a black horse. End of dream sequence....... Television Caption: Coming this Friday afternoon Back to live action reality...... Mario (live action version): "Toby, we'd like to thank you for being a good guest in our apartment." Toby: "Well, thanks a bunch." Luigi (live action version): "We couldn't have done it without you here." Fade to another black screen........ Mario (live action version): "'Til next time, everybody," Mario (live action version), Luigi (live action version) and Toby: "do the Mario!" Special Guest Appearance: Ice Cube as Toby Fade to another black screen....... Cast Members Credits Dan Fogler as Mario ''' Mario (live action version): "Do the Mario!" '''Sacha Baron Cohen as Luigi Swing your arms from side to side Ice Cube as Toby come on, it's time to go Charles Martinet as Mario/Baby Mario and Luigi/Baby Luigi(voices) do the Mario Samantha Kelly as Peach, Toad and Toadette (voices) take 1 step, and then again Jim Cummings as Bowser (voice) Richard Horvitz as Bowser Jr. (voice) let's do the Mario, all together now Frank Welker as Yoshi (voice) (spoken) "You got it!" Bill Fagerbakke as Donkey Kong (voice) Danny Cooksey as Diddy Kong (voice) (spoken again) "It's the Mario!" Rob Paulsen as Grown Man Number 1 (voice) (spoken) "Do the Mario!" Dan Castellaneta as Grown Man Number 2 (voice) Swing your arms from side to side, Hank Azaria as Grown Man Number 3 (voice) Come on, it's time to go! do the Mario take 1 step, and then again let's do the Mario, all together now (spoken once more) "Come on, now." just like that....... The screen reads: In memoriam: Len Carlson (the voice behind Ganon in The Legend of Zelda (1989) (1937-2006) Lou Albano (the 1st and original Mario) (1933-2009) and Danny Wells (the 1st and original Luigi) (1941-2013). Category:The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show season 1 episode scripts